1. Administrative Core Project Summary/Abstract We propose no change to the NN/LM PSR RML staffing level for the Cooperative Agreement. We are organized into the positions of Director, who will exercise overall governance; Associate Director, responsible for day-to-day operations; four program coordinators; and one office coordinator. With the advent of the NN/LM DOCLINE Coordination Office (NDCO) in the Cooperative Agreement, staffing efforts in that area will be redirected to emergency preparedness activities and other aspects of Network member services. All staff members will continue to participate in the ongoing process of recruiting new Network members in the course of various RML work activities, particularly those involving outreach and educational services. Recruitment initiatives will build on efforts established during our participation in the NN/LM Task Forces convened during the 2011-2016 RML contract period, particularly the Community College Outreach Task Force and the K-12 Outreach Task Force. Communication is vitally important to our Network members, and we have developed a well-rounded set of communication tools to meet the needs of a variety of audiences. Much reliance is still placed on the traditional mechanisms of email and telephone, but as increasing numbers of new Network members join the field, social media are becoming increasingly popular. We established Facebook and Twitter presences during the last several years, and in coming years we will explore other social media platforms that may be appropriate to adopt. We are cognizant of the fact that in some cases institutional firewalls or other blockages prevent Network members from utilizing these tools. We will build on the groundwork laid by the NN/LM Disaster Ready Initiative, formerly the Emergency Preparedness & Response Initiative, headed by Dan Wilson at the University of Virginia. We will conduct training sessions for Network members, and promote disaster information resources from NLM, the Medical Library Association, and other organizations as appropriate. We have always maintained a history of monitoring disasters in the Region, and determining Network members who may be in need of assistance as a result of the disaster. Wildfires and tropical Pacific storms are generally the most disruptive events in the Region. We will also maintain our ?buddy? relationship with the NN/LM Greater Midwest Region, and we recently established back-up personnel to manage their web site in case of disaster. In addition, in the event of national disaster affecting NLM, we have developed contingency plans for providing assistance as needed.